


Can You Guys Just Stop?

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post Winter Cup, aokuro irritating the ninjin, joint training camp, light fluff ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko can read each other so well it almost seems like they're telepathic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Guys Just Stop?

 Touou, Shutoku and Seirin had organised a joint training camp after the Winter Cup. Obviously, the coaches’ intentions were to study their strongest opponents in the area. However, it also served as a reunion for four ex-Teiko members. No one could be sure if the reunion would be one of joy or tension.

 

* * *

 

  “Aomine-kun -”

 

 “Tetsu, you can't keep -”

 

 “It's not -”

 

 “Yes it -”

 

 “Aomine-kun, just -”

 

 “Fine, fine.”

 

 “Thank you.”

 

 The three teams stared at the light and shadow of Teiko in bewilderment. _How did they understand each other? It was almost like telepathy!_

 

 “Shin-chan,” Takao ignored Midorima’s grunt of annoyance, “how do they do that? Is that what they call Teiko’s power duo?”

 

 Midorima huffed. Aomine and Kuroko had always been compatible to the point of annoyance. It seemed that the year apart did nothing to reduce their ability to read each other.

 

 “They've been like that since middle school. It doesn't surprise me that they're still like this,” Midorima turned to the duo,”And would the two of you stop it? It's irritating.”

 

 Aomine and Kuroko swivelled their heads to face Midorima.

 

 “Stop what?” They asked, perfectly in sync.

 

 Midorima shot them an exasperated look.

 

 “ _That_. That ‘mind reading’ thing that the two of you always do. And stop talking at the same time. It gets on my nerves.”

 

 A mischievous grin crept onto Aomine’s face.

 

 “Would,” he began.

 

 “You,” Kuroko followed immediately after.

 

 “ _Oh god no_.”

 

 “Prefer -”

 

 “That -”

 

 “We -”

 

 “Spoke -”

 

 “Like -”

 

 “That?” Aomine finished, his wide grin showing all his teeth.

 

 A tick mark made itself known on Midorima’s head.

 

 “For the love of Kami-sama shut up!” He roared, eyes alight with fury.

 

 Aomine and Kuroko merely shrugged ( at the same time, mind you ), completely unaffected by Midorima’s glare. After all, it wasn't their first time pissing him off.

 

 Momoi turned to the bewildered spectators.

 

 “Don't worry, this used to happen all the time back in Teiko.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write this sort of thing. Ah well.


End file.
